Facebook Reunion
by Morrison.Melina.619
Summary: Melina Perez is dreading being dragged to her 10 year reunion with Mickie James; until a certain social networking site offers her a very welcome blast from the past


I...Hate...Facebook!

I blame Mickie for getting me on here. I told her a thousand times to NOT sign me up for facebook, yet does she listen to me? Nope! But I have to blame myself for clicking on the stupid log in link for the fifth time today.

I got to admit, there are some pros to this site called facebook. There are thousand of games, I can connect with my old friends, and I get to see some old photos of myself I never knew existed. Wait, I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing?

_**Mickie: **__Melly! _

I smile to myself as I see the chat box open up, with the greeting message from bubbly Mickie. No matter how much I curse her for getting me on here, I love her, she is my best friend. Even through the dating the jock days.

_**Melina: **__Hey Micks, what's up? _

_**Mickie: **__Oh same old same old. Mike's working, but when he gets home, it's snuggle time! He hates it, but w/e, I love it! _

I have to laugh at Mike, he's like the rest of the guys we know. Since he never succeeded in his "nerd days", he became "cool." At least that's what he says. I got to admit, I never thought that Mickie and Mike would become a couple.

_**Mickie: **__So Mel, you're going to the 10 anniversary of our high school right? _

_**Melina: **__Micks, I told you, I don't want to go! _

_**Micks: **__Why not? Mel, we were the popular girls of the school! We need to go Melly. I am not going alone! _

_**Melina: **__Fine, I'll go OK. If it gets you off my back, I will go. _

_**Mickie: **__Thannnk yooooou :D Now, go to facebook events and click attending. BYEEEEE 3 _

I sigh deeply as my finger hovers over the response buttons on the _Facebook Event_. I hesitate for a moment before clicking on _Attending_. And there we have it. Melina Perez will be attending the _Impact__ High School Class of 2000: Ten Year Reunion. _Great. There it is, official. I will be, once again, seen as a loser. A single, stupid looser.

I signed off for five minutes, only to log back on. Man, I really am addicted! Maybe I should...Ohhh.. I have new friend requests.

_Click. _

Holy crow… I have like twelve friend requests.

_Barbie Blank. Ohhh she sunk her claws into Cena then… AND hyphenated. Yuck. _

_Eve Torres. Ick… Next! _

Micheal Hickenbottom.

Paul Levesque.

_Trisha Stratus. Hmmm weird. I didn't know she was a Facebook loser too. If I had I would have added her a while ago. I like Trish. _

_John Cena. Like the only guy ever to come onto me at school. Now Mrs. Barbie Blank. Poor dude. He was nice – a tad on the clingy side, but I guess he meant well. _

John Hennigan. _Ohhh… My old biology partner. One of the few actually nice guys. Only he would have been nice had he actually spoken to me. He was sort of quiet and I remember him having a nervous habit of pushing his glasses up his nose and pulling at his hair._

The rest of the names I recognize and they don't do anything for me. But out of politeness I click accept and they are instantly my _friends. _After all, if I have to spend four hours in a room; I guess I had better be civil at least.

John Hennigan has sent you a message

**View Ignore **

My brow furrows. Why on earth would he be sending me a message? I quickly tap my finger on the mouse. _View_. It takes a moment to open up the stupid application, but it takes me straight to my inbox; where I can open up said message.

**Melina, sorry to send you a message; but I wanted to say hello and to tell you that I am glad that you are going to the reunion. I am dreading it and it will be nice to know that there will be at least one friendly face. **

**I also wanted to congratulate you on your move back to L.A and your job. I always knew that you would do well for yourself and do something you were passionate about. **

**Well, Melina; I hope to see you at the reunion.**

**Be safe **

**John Hennigan**

I feel slightly lost for words. It's so sweet of him to send me a message, and say some nice things too. Wasn't expecting that at all. In fact I'd barely thought about John since we left school. The only things we had in common were that we were both quiet and were lab partners. Yet he seemed to know a lot more about me than I knew about him. Had he been asking Mike and Mickie about me? I have to admit, I always liked John through high school. Just a little school girl crush. That was before I became popular, that really took over my mind. As quickly as I read the message, I find myself writing back to him.

**Hi John,**

**Thanks so much for the message; it was nice to hear from you. **

**I don't want to go to the reunion, but Mickie and Mike are giving me no choice. I doubt they'd ever forgive me if I let them down… But if I am honest, I am dreading it. They are the only people who I've kept in contact with since school. But I'm glad you are going too – as you say; be nice to see a friendly face :o) **

**Anyhow… I guess I had better let you go – Thanks again for the message. **

**Take care **

**Melina :o)**


End file.
